Simpsons Wiki:Szczegóły edytowania
Witaj użytkowniku! Na tej stronie znajdziesz szczegóły dotyczące edytowania artykułów oraz obyczajów panujących na Simpsons Wiki. Wstęp Najbardziej podstawowe informacje dotyczące edytowania znajdują się na tej stronie pomocy, a zatem nie są wyjaśniane w tym miejscu. Ta strona służy jedynie pokazaniu, jak wyglądają obyczaje na Simpsons Wiki, a więc w jaki sposób należy nazywać postacie i miejsca pojawiające się w serialu, jakie szablony są najbardziej pomocne w edycji oraz jak możemy przesłać plik, nie zapominając o jego prawach autorskich. Nazewnictwo Znaczna część artykułów na Simpsons Wiki ma angielskie nazwy, aczkolwiek ich tłumaczenie można znaleźć w samym artykule, na początku strony, napisane pochyłą czcionką, np. "'Bart the Genius" (tłum. "Bart geniuszem"). Oczywiście, istnieją odstępstwa od tej reguły. Na język polski tłumaczymy: * Nazwy postaci utożsamione z ich zawodem, narodowością, cechą charakterystyczną, pokrewieństwem lub tytułem (np. dyrektor Skinner, wielebny Lovejoy, Irlandczyk, turecki kapitan, błękitnowłosy prawnik, Murphy Krwawiące Dziąsła, córka Maggie, kuzyn Marge, profesor Frink, pan Burns, pani Krabappel); * Imiona zwierząt, jeśli posiadają sensowne tłumaczenie (wyjątek: Itchy i Scratchy); * Nazwy zwierząt, przedmiotów, przedsiębiorstw i posiadłości należących do znanych postaci (np. królik Marge, samochód Homera, tawerna Moe, dom Skinnerów); * Nazwy istniejących państw, miast, dzielnic, stanów oraz różnych miejsc na świecie, jeśli posiadają tłumaczenie (np. Stany Zjednoczone, Nowy Jork, Kalifornia, Uniwersytet Yale); * Nazwy zarówno fikcyjnych, jak i istniejących stowarzyszeń, klubów i grup z wyjątkiem zespołów muzycznych, tanecznych oraz drużyn sportowych (np. Kamieniarze, Latająca Diabloryba); * Nazwy placówek, instytucji połączone z członem miasta lub państwa (np. Szkoła Podstawowa w Springfield, lotnisko w Albanii); * Nazwy uniwersalne (np. Bóg, Piekło); * Nazwy istniejących filmów, seriali i książek (np. Simpsonowie, Gwiezdne wojny). Wyodrębnianie nazw Na Simpsons Wiki nazwy odcinków, seriali, piosenek, gier oraz cytaty i tłumaczenia wyodrębniamy za pomocą cudzysłowu lub pochyłej czcionki. Cudzysłowu używamy, wyodrębniając: * Nazwy odcinków (np. "Bart the Genius"); * Nazwy piosenek (np. "Baby on Board"); * Przytoczone w tekście cytaty lub stwierdzenia (np. "najbogatszy, a więc najbardziej godny zaufania obywatel USA"). Pochyłej czcionki używamy, wyodrębniając: * Nazwy zarówno fikcyjnych, jak i istniejących filmów, seriali, gier, obrazów, książek i albumów muzycznych (np. Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa, Simpsonowie, The Simpsons: Tapped Out). * Tłumaczenia pojedynczych słów lub nazw stron, które zazwyczaj są w nawiasach (np. Scratchy (tłum. Zdrapek)) Szablony Lista najczęściej używanych szablonów oraz wyjaśnienie, kiedy powinno się ich używać: * – szablon umieszczany na stronie będącej wandalizmem lub po prostu takiej, którą należy usunąć. * – szablon umieszczany w bardzo krótkich artykułach. * – szablon umieszczany w artykułach, w których brakuje dalszych informacji na dany temat. * – szablon używany przed rozpoczęciem dłuższej edycji jakiegoś artykułu, gdy nie chcemy, by ktoś w tym samym czasie edytował tę samą stronę co my. * – szablon umieszczany na samym początku strony jako ważny cytat któregoś z bohaterów. Zdjęcia Co prawda nie ma tu dużo do edytowania, jednak jest to sprawa, którą warto poruszyć. Zdjęcia dodajemy na Simpsons Wiki, korzystając ze strony Specjalna:Prześlij. Po wybraniu docelowego obrazka (i nadania mu jasnej, najlepiej polskiej nazwy) w pole Opis wpisujemy nagłówek Licencja, a następnie jeden z szablonów licencji: * – jest to szablon najczęściej używany, służący do oznakowania zdjęć należących do Fox Broadcasting Company, a więc wszystkich, na których pojawiają się Simpsonowie; * – szablon stosowany przy zdjęciach producentów, scenarzystów, reżyserów, aktorów oraz gości serialu; * – szablon stosowany do oznaczania prac autorskich (np. rysunków) użytkowników Simpsons Wiki; * – szablon stosowany do oznaczania plików z Wikipedii lub innej wiki; * – szablon stosowany w każdym innym przypadku. Kategoria:Simpsons Wiki